Map and Mod Wiki/Known errors and solutions - Showbox
CAMERA MOVEMENT ALT + LMB = rotate ALT + CTRL + LMB = Zoom ALT + SHIFT = Up/Down/Left/Right Texture * Texture resolution = 6 meters should have a texture of 256x256 to give correct texel solution. * Showbox will only accept .dds .tga and .psd Modo/Lightwave/Maya * The detail layer MUST always lie beneeth the original layer, else it will mess things up in Showbox. * In layout set a null as main parent. Null -> ObjectLayer -> DetailLayer * Maya/Modo, do NOT set parts, this will make the model unusable with showbox. * Size will be determined by the bone scale once these are set, so if the model appear wrong size in showbox, the bones must be detached, and remade, in order for the model to get the right size. So test before you rig and skin. States * Each object/bone in the model needs to have all the states. To add a complete state, use the "Add complete state" under the objects fan. Shadows * When creating a shadow model, all edges must have two polygon.. the model HAS to be closed. Animations * Loops are done in Lightwave, in the grapheditor, set it to repeat. Physics Rigid body tab: ----------------- 1 = on/yes, 0 = off/no * Body = The name of the object you are working with. * Attach to Bone = The bone/null your object has as parrent. (Showbox reads nulls as bones?) * Visible = (1 = Visible, 0 = invisible) Explains if the object is visible or not. * Dynamic = (1 = Dynamic, 0 = not dynamic) Static objects should always be set to '0' if a * object have dynamics, it other objects will bounce off of it. * Bounciness = (set from: 0 to 1) how much a dynamic object will bounce if pushed around. * Friction = (set from: ??? ) Affects bounciness?? and how hard it is pu push around. * Layer = Tell what type the object is. (Props are always in layer 1) * Mass(kg) = How heavy the dynamic object is. If the object is static, this option is void. * Has AI = (has AI = 1, does not have AI = 0) This will tell you if 'any' or all of the objects * elements have AI on. Statics should have AI, dynamic objects should not. * Touchkill (sec) = Time it takes before it disappear/fades. * Element = Name of the element. Doubleclick on this and you will get the Physics element * properties option up, explained later. * Material = Tells what surface properties the element have. * Physics = ( 1 = Physics, 0 = no Physics ) The element will have collision. * LOS/LOF = Line of Sight/Line of Fire . ( 1 = on, 0 = off )If you want units to be able to fire on the element and disturb units LOS, turn this on. (This is expensive, so max 1 or 2 elemnts on this) * AI = (has AI = 1, does not have AI = 0) The element with AI will cut up the pathfinding map, so units will drive around it.(This is expensive, so max 1 or 2 elements on this) * Fence = Tag if it is a fence. It affect how it falls over. * Aim Target = This element will be the element that gets fired upon. Makes it easier for units to know where to hit. * Mass scaler = the percentage of the total weight. * Mass (kg) = The weight of the element. Rightclick to edit. ---- Physics element properties * Type = Sets the shape of the element. Flags: * Is Physics body = Same as the one in the element line. The element will have collision. * Is gameplay collisions (LOS/LOF) box: Same as elements LOS/LOF. * Is AI pathfinding Box = Same as AI in the element bar. * Is Fence = Same as Fence in element bar. * Pathfinding: is checked, units of different kind will be able to pass. ---- To edit the element volume you have following possibilities: alt + rightclick = Rotates element. ctrl + rightclick = Resize element. shift + rightclick = Move element. Showbox could not load the model because the texture load failed Error-Text: "Could not load model. Error: Texture load failed. _filepath_" Solution 1 Your texture-map has wrong dimensions. make sure that the file is quadratic and the resolution is a power of 2. Showbox could not load model: Error: unsupported LW feature" Showbox has problems with the format of your lightwave-file. This happens f. ex. with Lighwave9 or Blender. Try to save the file with modo or if you have lightwave with "File > Export > Save 6.0 Scene". Category:Map and Mod Wiki/FAQ